Richard Felton
''Pardon me, I forgot my manners. Please, sit down!" - Richard inviting Rosemary to take a seat.. Dr. Richard Felton is one of the main antagonists and stalkers in the upcoming game Remothered: Tormented Fathers. Biography Dr. Richard Felton was once a notary in his younger years, but left his practice after being affected by a parasitosis caused by a bacterial growth induced by moths, an affliction that he and several friends had apparently contracted in Egypt. The illnesses caused him to physically age prematurely and caused his eyesight to degenerate and become sensitive to strong light. Due to this, Richard ended his career as a notary and began gardening as a hobby. He is taken care of and assisted by his personal nurse Ms. Gloria. Though he had a strained relationship with his father, he always saw him as a good man, strict as he was. Their relationship worsened, however, after his father returned from the war in Ethiopia; an empty shell of his former self. He came back to himself quickly thereafter, but not in the way Richard had wanted. Some years later, Richard was introduced to his future bride, Arianna Gallo, by his parents. It was an arranged marriage that left him and his bride in a strained relationship for many years until the adoption of their daughter, Celeste. Both Richard and Arianna cared for the child immensely, with Celeste acting as a bridge between the two and bringing them closer together. When their daughter mysteriously disappeared, Richard and Arianna were divided, leaving their already strained relationship in ruins. Even though he looks like a harmless and sick man at first, Dr. Felton hides a dreadful secret: an addiction to hypnosis cycles coupled with drugs used to cure his disease and forget an uncomfortable past. Whether because of this, natural ability or some other strange force, Richard displays remarkable strength and resilience, being able to chase down Rosemary Reed throughout the great expanse of his manor without tiring, taking copious amounts of damage (such as being stabbed by numerous sharp objects in the shoulder) and healing from it in a short amount of time, and being able to drag and effortlessly lift Rosemary off the ground. Personality "''When you're worn out from an incurable disease, you start having some doubts. Why is there so much life in such small but lethal creatures? An arbiter, that's all we need." ''- Richard talking to Rosemary about religion He is a patron and has always been passionate about flowers and entomology. At one point he used to be in the wine business: this changed his life forever... Richard's life has been very complicated. Apart from his difficult relationship with his father, his marriage to his wife Arianna is more troubled than it might appear at first. This is due to the fact that it was an arranged marriage by their parents and neither Richard nor Arianna loved each other. Whilst Celeste acted as a sort of bridge that drew husband and wife closer, when she disappeared they became divided once more. Due to his medical condition, Richard looks older than he seems and appears to be a harmless old man. However, his past is murky and full of unclear events; he hates his father and he has a lot of regrets about his life, he thinks he is good for nothing, and wallows in this state. Richard didn't believe in God at first, but things changed when he got sick from his strange illness. However, he believes that the success of a person is related to the failure of another one. Trivia *Felton himself, like his father, funded the Phenoxyl project and is implicated by his partner, Wyman. (Document in Felton's office) *In the original concept of Remothered, he was just a supporting character and a stalker with sewed lips, wearing a gardener outfit and armed with a rake. He was apparently a subordinate of Madame Svenska, the housekeeper of the Baroni family in the original concept version. Gallery See: ''Richard Felton gallery'' Category:Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Male Characters